Conflict of Interest
by Offin
Summary: Wolfram is fed up with Yuuri for not seeing him as he truly is. Yuuri is fed up with Wolfram for trying to make him into something that he's not. Can they find common ground? (Wolfram x Yuuri and Conrad x Yuuri with hints of Yozak x Conrad a little bit of everything! KKM)


_'Auuughhh, Wolfram!'_

Yuuri stormed down the halls of Blood Pledge castle, anger brewing in his chest, why did the blonde have to be so infuriating!? He cared about Wolfram really, truly, he did but the other boy was always pushing him!

Yuuri would give Wolfram time and in return, Wolfram would rush him.

Yuuri would give Wolfram advice and he would scold him.

Yuuri would give Wolfram a hug and the blond would forcefully make-out with him.

Which was why he was currently so upset.

What the hell!? _Who does that?_

Yuuri didn't CARE that they were _fiance's_ Wolfram knew it was all a misunderstanding from the start. Sure, they had grown close these past couple of months but it was still A LOT to meet someone for the first time and go from strangers-to-friends-to-dating-to-engaged. It just didn't happen all in the span of a year! How could Wolfram expect so much from him so quickly!?

Without thinking Yuuri's feet brought him to Conrad's office, and without knocking, he barged right in.

"Conrad I need your-"

OH.

NO.

NO, NO, **NO, NO, NO, WHAT!?**

 _"I-I'm sorry!"_ Yuuri shouted, shielding his eyes.

"It's alright Bochhan~ would you like to join us?"

"W-What!? **NO!** " Yuuri's ears burned red as his voice climbed more than a couple of octaves.

"Yozak!" Conrad's boots clicked as they touched the floor and approached the younger man. "Yuuri-,open your eyes."

"Are you clothed!? If not, then no!"

"I have pants on." there was mirth in the man's voice.

"Conrad!"

"But Yuuri... You have seen me with less,"

 _"CONRAD-"_ Yuuri felt Conrad's warm calloused hands gently wrap around his wrists. " _Yuuri, look at me please?_ " he said in his most alluring voice and Yuuri felt himself relaxing despite himself.

Damn...

Yuuri slooowly opened his eyes one at a time and peered at his godfather. "Yuuri, what did you think we were doing?" Conrad's smile made Yuuri puff his cheeks out; he was being teased!

The older man wasn't wearing a jacket, or a shirt and even though Yozak was fully clothed, Yuuri couldn't ignore what he had seen...Conrad had been bent over his desk with his back facing Yozak who had been standing behind him. The spy's hands had been on Conrad's waist.. and.. well.. yeah!

"I-I don't know! Things!? What were you doing?"

"I was giving the captain here a sensual back massage, kiddo. Complete with scented candles and mood music." Yuuri didn't see any candles or hear any music... was Yozak playing around?

Did he even need to ask himself that?

"Hilarious," Conrad chuckled, leading Yuuri further into the room, "but accurate. He was rubbing my lower back. I think I hurt myself earlier when I was teaching Greta to ride a horse."

"O-oh.. why didn't you just say that then!?" Yuuri scowled, his face still flushed scarlet. "Are you alright..?" Conrad only smiled and nodded as he lead Yuuri to the only chair in the room. "You look so cute when you blush, we just couldn't resist." Yozak said, every word dripping with the man's childish charm.

"W-whatever Yozak. I'm a guy. I'm not cute. Greta's cute. Wolfram's cute, not me..."

Conrad's eyebrows raised "Oh? Wolfram is cute?"

"Meh." With that, the teen flopped into Conrad's office chair while his knight carefully buttoned his shirt up.

"So what do we owe the pleasure, yer majesty?" Yozak asked, leaning against the desk.

"Actually, it's about Wolfram. I don't know what to do. He really upset me today."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Conrad asked, looking Yuuri over for scorch marks.

"No, nothing like that. We were in the garden talking about all of our crazy near-death experiences when I hugged him. I tried to tell him that I cared about him and how upset I would be if he wasn't in my life- _I was trying to be sweet!_ But then he looked me right in the eyes, grabbed my face and he... he just-!"

"Go on," Yozak and Conrad listened intently.

"He just started _making out with me!_ " Yuuri screeched, causing the pair to flinch."I tried to push him away but he was like an octopus! I was so freaked out that I kneed him and then I shouted at him and we got into a really big fight and er... well, then I ran away." There was silence for a moment while both parties thought the situation over.

Wolfram kissed Yuuri?

... Hm.

Conrad was glad at first to hear that they were bonding. Yuuri was a great match for his adorable and somewhat selfish little brother... but Wolfram just wasn't going about it the right way. It'd be a shame to watch it all fall apart all because Wolfram was impatient and hot-headed. Conrad was torn between telling Yuuri it wasn't alright to be handled in such a way or that he was partially responsible for the way Wolfram was acting.

Yozak sighed, in his book: both parties were at fault in their own ways.

The kid was oblivious to what he'd been doing to Wolfram and Wolfram was impatient, passionate and stubborn. Both were an awful mix when it came to love.

"Is Wolfram alright?" Conrad asked, and Yuuri gave him a look.

"I'm sure he's fine, Conrad. He does worse to me in his sleep."

Conrad nodded, and Yozak remained silent.

"I think Wolfram didn't mean to upset you, majesty. He... well, if he hasn't told you or you haven't figured it out already- he's in love with you, Yuuri."

Oops. He hadn't meant to just blurt that out-

"I know but,"

"Wait, _you know?_ " Conrad's eyes narrowed, " **Yuuri.** " he gave his godson a hard look. "I'm sorry, but, if you know he loves you and you do not love him back, you're the one who's wrong. By having a daughter with him, keeping your engagement and avoiding talking about your relationship-"

"But we're not in a relationship!"

"But you are." Yozak cut in. "What do you think an engagement is?"

"But..." Yuuri couldn't squeeze out of that one easily. "It was a mistake!"

Conrad shook his head. "Then end the engagement. If it was a mistake and you hate being engaged to him."

"I just don't want to lose him... he is important to me, Conrad, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Rejecting his advances when he thinks you're in a relationship is hurting his feelings. All of your actions up until now have been telling Wolfram that you want to be engaged to him, that you have feelings for him. Then you turn around and push him away. It's confusing, hurtful and frustrating."

"I.. I don't mean to, I'm just..."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with Wolfram, yes or no."

"I- well- yes. I do- but I mean, not yet- _Conrad!_ _I just.._ "

Both men allowed Yuuri a moment to take a breath.

"I came to you for support..." Yuuri mumbled, looking defeated and miserable. "I never meant to get engaged to Wolfram... I want us to be like we are now... but I don't want it to grow. Does that make sense?"

Conrad sighed, sitting down on the desk in front of his godson.

"Yuuri, that's not how a relationship works. Either you're with him completely or you're just friends. You can not have both."

Yuuri nodded, but didn't meet his knight's eyes.

"You just need to take a moment to figure out what you really want." Yozak said cheerfully, patting the king on the shoulder. "But how? I don't know what I want! What should I do?"

"Take some time off with someone other than Wolfram. Geika, perhaps? Or you could go camping with Yozak or myself." Conrad said, giving the boy a sympathetic look. "I don't want to spend time with Wolfram right now... he makes it hard for me to think. Can I go camping with you... Conrad?"

Conrad smiled tenderly, giving Yozak a knowing look. "Of course. Yozak, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to Gwendal for you kiddo and get you a few days outside of the castle." he said, waving his hand dismissively as he sauntered towards the door. However, his voice had changed to a tone that Yuuri didn't recognize, causing him to give Conrad a confused look.

"Is Yozak upset?"

"He is fine, your majesty."

Yuuri puffed out his cheeks at the man who named him, giving him a hard glare that looked more like an adorable pout.

 _"Yuuri."_ Conrad corrected himself with a smile.


End file.
